Despite the high prevalence of myopia (approximately 25% in American adults), the etiology and mechanisms of myopia development have not been clearly elucidated. In most cases, myopia first appears in juveniles. Subsequently, it increases in amount until the middle of late teens. This cessation of childhood myopia progression occurs at an average of 151/4 years in females and 161/2 years in males. (Goss and Winkler, 1983). Although ocular axial elongation id considered to be the ocular component mechanism responsible for childhood myopia progression. The available data suggest that axial length stops increasing at age 13 years or before. (Sorsty et al., 1961, 1970). These data were based primarily on measurements of hyperopes and emmetropes. The purpose of the research described in this application is to collect refractive error, axial length, and related data on myopes in the 8 to 24 year age range. The hypothesis that cessation of childhood myopia progression related to cessation of axial elongation would be supported if mean refractive error and mean axial length as a function of age (males and females treated separately) plateau at about the same age. The cross-sectional design of this study would allow it to serve as a pilot project one of the stated goals of the AREA program, and could provide initial measurements for a longitudinal study.